POKEMON TRAINERS
by Karate Bear
Summary: John starts his pokemon journey. Along the way he meets Naruto characters who are pokemon trainers
1. TOAD CITY

**One day in the Kang reigion a ten year old in Littlelittle Town called John went to Professor Powell's pokemon research center. He was going to get his first pokemon. When he arrived the professor had three pokeballs containing pokemon and he had to pick one of them. In one there was Treecko. Riolu was in another. Also there was Gible. John picked Riolu. Then together they set off on a journey to win gym battles. He was heading for Toad City where the first gym was located. After walking for a while he realised he didn't have a pokedex. he didn't care and he kept going. After a bit of walking they stopped to train. Riolu only knew how to use tackle.**

Then a Pidgey walked along. John wanted to catch it. Riolu and John had never battled before so it would be difficult. Riolu used tackle. It did lots of damage. Then he threw a pokeball and caught it. Pidgey new wing attack and gust.

He then met a trainer. 'My name is Naruto Uzamaki' said the trainer and then challenged John to a battle. John accepted. It was going to be a one on one battle. Naruto sent out Poliwhirl. John sent out Riolu. Riolu used tackle but Poliwhirl dodged it. Then Poliwhirl used water gun. Riolu was knocked out. John put him back in his pokeball. Naruto said 'get stronger and battle me again in Toad City' and then Naruto and his Poliwhirl left.

John decided he would not go to toad city until he was stronger. He then set his sights on Kada Town because there was a pokemon battle facility. He walked hoping to see some pokemon but saw none. He arrive at Kada town. There he met Jiraiya. Jiraiya challenged him to a two on two battle. John accepted.

Jiraiya sent out Poliwag. Pidgey was sent out by John. Poliwag used bubble but Pidgey dodged it by flying. Pidgey flew towards Poliwag and used wing attack. Before Pidgey could hit, Poliwag used hypnosis. Pidgey fell asleep. Poliwag used bubble. Pidgey woke up but was too injured to fly. John was too stupid to put him back in his pokeball. Poliwag used bubble again and Pidgey was knocked out.

John sent out Riolu. It used tackle straight away but Poliwag used dig to dodge it. When poliwag reappeared in front of Riolu it used bubblebeam. Riolu dodged it. Out of nowhere Riolu used quick attack. It hit Poliwag and dealt lots of damage. John said 'Riolu you learned quick attack'. When Riolu used quick attack again poliwag was knocked out.

Jiraiya sent out another Poliwag. Riolu used quick attack. It was blocked with protect. Poliwag used hydro pump. It scored a critical hit on Riolu. Poliwag ran towards Riolu. Jiraiya was hoping to get close enough to use double slap. When Poliwag was almost within striking distance Riolu used tackle. It wasn't serious. Riolu then hit Poliwag with quick attack. Poliwag was still able to continue. Poliwag used body slam. It dealt lots of damage to riolu. Has soon has Poliwag gets off of Riolu, Riolu uses tackle. Poliwag is knocked out.  
Jiraiya said 'you might be able to beat my godson Naruto if you get a bit stronger. He is the Toad City gym leader. Just catch another Pokemon'. Jiraiya walked away.

John left for Toad City the next morning. After walking for a while he spotted a Bayleef. He sent out Pidgey and it use gust. He then threw a pokeball. He caught Bayleef. It could use magic leaf, energy ball, body slam and protect.

After a day he reached Toad City. He went into the gym. Naruto was waiting. They begun their battle. John sent out Riolu. Naruto sent out Poliwhirl. It used water gun. Riolu dodged with quick attack and then attacked with quick attack. It hit Poliwhirl full force. Poliwhirl stumbled backwards. 'I see you've gotten stronger' said Naruto. Poliwhirl used ice beam. Riolu's leg was frozen. John put Riolu back in its pokeball. He sent out Bayleef

Bayleef used magical leaf. Poliwhirl was knocked out.

Naruto sent out Politoed. It used hyper beam. Bayleef used protect. Then used the opening to hit with an energy ball. Politoed didn't even flinch. John shouted 'you got lucky'. Politoed used brick break. Bayleef was knocked out.

John sent out Pidgey. Pidgey used gust. Politoed dodged and used hyper beam. Pidgey was knocked out.

John sent out Riolu. It used quick attack. It hit. Once again Politoed didn't flinch. Politoed used brick break. Riolu was hit into the ground. Riolu jumped off the ground and used focus blast. It scored a critical hit on Politoed. Politoed was knocked out.

Naruto sent out Seismitoad. Straight away Seismitoad ran up to Riolu and used poison jab. Riolu dodged it with quick attack. Then Seismitoad used hydro pump. It hit Riolu and dealt lots of damage. Riolu used focus blast and hit Seismitoad in the head. Seismitoad fell over. Riolu used tackle and knocked out Seismitoad.

Naruto and John went to the front of the gym. Naruto gave John the pink toad badge. Naruto then said 'John go to the City of Shadows and battle gym leader Shikamaru Nara'. John set off for the City of Shadows.


	2. CITY OF SHADOWS

**John was walking threw Steeka Forest on his way to the City of Shadows when he spotted a Pineco. He sent out Pidgey. Pidgey used gust and then wing attack. Pineco countered with tackle. It hit pidgey. Then suddenly Pidgey evolved into Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto used aerial ace. John threw a pokeball. He caught Pineco. It could use tackle, rock slide and rapid spin.**

He then met a trainer who said 'I am Kevin and I challenge you'. John accepted. It was a one on one battle. John sent out Bayleef. Kevin sent out Durant. Durant used energy ball. Bayleef blocked it with protect and then used energy ball. It hit but didn't do much damage. Durant used iron head. It hit Bayleef and dealt lots of damage. Bayleef used body slam. Iat did more damge than energy ball but still not much damage. Durant used stone edge and Bayleef was knocked out. 'Lets battle again sometime' said Kevin and they both put there pokemon back in their left.

After a bit of walking he came to Cabin Town. There was a pokemon centre so John spent the night there. The next morning he started training his pokemon at the battle field behind the pokemon centre. He sent out Pineco and Riolu. Pineco used rapid spin. Riolu dodged it and used quick attack. It hit Pineco. Then Pineco used rapid spin again and this time it hit. Next Pineco used rock slide. It didn't do much damage. Riolu used another quick attack and hit again. Riolu then used focus blast. It didn't do much damage. John put them back into their pokeballs.

He left for the City of Shadows. He walked along a road. He spotted the City of Shadows. He went straight to the gym. The gym leader was Shikamaru Nara. It was going to be a one on one battle. Shikamaru sent out Umbreon. John sent out Riolu. Umbreon used shadow ball. It hit Riolu. Riolu used focus blast. Umbreon used protect and blocked it. Umbreon used hyper beam. It hit Riolu. Riolu couldn't stand up. Riolu used focus blast while sitting down. It dealt a lot of damage. Riolu used it again. Umbreon fainted. John put Riolu back in its pokeball. John got a shadow manipulation badge. Shikamaru said 'go to Lightning City'. John left for Lightning City.


	3. ELECTRIC TYPE BATTLE COMPETITION

**When John arrived at Bolt Town he met this trainer who didn't say his name. They traded pokemon. John gave the trainer Pineco. John got Electivire. Electivire could use electro ball, thunder bolt, brick break and flamethrower. That trainer was stupid to trade an Electivire for a Pineco. John decided to look for a trainer to battle. When he was looking he saw a poster for an electric type pokemon battling competition . He decided to enter. He went over to the battle arena. He entered.**

He was in the first. John sent out Electivire. The other trainer sent out Flaaffy. Electivire used flamethrower and then brick break. Flaaffy was knocked out.

In his next battle he used electivire and the other trainer used Eelektrik. Eelektrik used headbutt. Electivire stumbled backwards. Electivire used brick break. It was blocked by protect. Electivire used brick break again. It was blocked by protect. Eelektrik used headbutt. Electivire dodged it and used brick break. Brick break smashed Eelektrik's head into the ground. Eelektrik was knocked out.

He used Electivire again. The other trainer sent out Manectric. Electivire used flamethrower. Manectric dodged and used hyper beam. It hit Electivire but didn't do much damage. Electivire used flamethrower. It hit Manectric. Manectric's leg was burned. Electivire then used electro ball. Manectric was knocked out.

It was the quarter finals. John sent out Electivire. The other trainer sent out Pachirisu. Pachirisu used hyper fang. Electrivire picked up Pachirisu berfore it hit with hyper fang. Electivire used brick break. Pachirisu was knocked out.

Now it was time for the semi finals. John used Electivire. The other trainer sent out Plusle. Plusle used swift it did a lot of damage to Electivire. Plusle used swift again. Electivire dodged it and used flamethrower and then used thunder bolt and then used electro ball. Electivire hit with all three attacks. Plusle was knocked out.

It was the final. John was against Kevin. John sent out Electivire and Kevin sent out Klinklang. Klinklang used hyper beam. It hit Electivire and did lots of damage. Electivire used flamethrower but it was blocked with protect. Klinklang used flash cannon. Electivire couldn't stand. Klinklang knocked out Electivire with charge beam.

After the competition John continued towards Lightning City.


	4. BATTLES OF FIRE AND LIGHTNING

**John was walking through Life Forest and decided he would try to catch more pokemon. He saw a sent out Riolu. Riolu used focus blast. It hit pawniard. Pawniard used metal claw. It hit Riolu with a lot of power. Pawniard jumped backwards before Riolu could attack it. Riolu used focus blast. Then John threw a pokeball. He caught Pawniard. Pawniard could use metal claw and shadow claw. He puut Riolu back in it's pokeball**

He then saw a Croagunk. He sent out Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto used aerial ace. John threw a pokeball. He caught Croagunk. Croagunk could use poison jab, shadow ball, brick break and poison sting.

He arrived at Lightning Town. From here he could take a boat across a lake to Lightning City. The next boat wasn't for three hours. John decided to look for someone to battle. He then saw Sasuke Uchiha the the Kang league champion. John went over and challenged him to a pokemon battle. They would each use two pokemon. Sasuke sent out Charizard. John sent out Electivire. Electivire used electro ball. It didn't hurt Charizard. Charizard used flamethrower. Electivire fainted.

John sent out Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto used aerial ace. Charizard caught Pidgeotto and then used flamethrower. Pidgeotto fainted.

Sasuke said 'take this' and handed a pokemon egg to John. He said 'get stronger and battle me again because right now you have no chance to win' and left on his Charizard.

John went and got lunch at the pokemon centre. After lunch he took the boat to Lightning City. It would take fifteen minutes to get there. When only on the boat for five minutes the egg hatched. Inside was a Dratini. He put it in a pokeball. It could use ice beam. Lucky for him in the Kang region there isn't a limit on the amount of pokemon you can carry at one time.

When he arrived he went straight to the gym. The gym leader was called Kakashi Hatake. It was going to be a double battle. Kakashi sent out Magneton and Pikachu. John sent out Riolu and bayleef. Riolu used focus blast on Magneton. Magneton countered it with electro ball. Pikachu used dig. Magneton used hyper beam on Riolu. Bayleef ran in front of Riolu and defended it with protect. Pikachu came up from beneath Riolu and used quick attack. It hit Riolu. Bayleef used magical leaf on Pikachu and hit. Riolu then used tackle on Pikachu. Pikachu was knocked out.

Magneton used hyper beam on Bayleef. Bayleef was knocked out.

Then Riolu used tackle on Magneton. It hit but didn't do any damage. Magneton used flash cannon. Riolu couldn't stand after it hit. Then suddenly Riolu evolved into Lucario. Lucario used shadow ball, metal claw and force palm. Magneton was knocked out. John got the hound badge. Next he was going to go to Kage City where the next gym is. Sasuke also lives there.


	5. POKEMON BATTLE COMPETITION

John started training Dratini the next morning at the pokemon centre battlefield. John sent out Dratini and Croagunk. Dratini used ice beam. Croagunk dodged it and used poison sting. Dratini was knocked out. John left for Kage City. After a few minutes he met Jiraiya again. They had lunch and then had a one on one pokemon battle.

Jiraiya sent out Venusaur. John sent out Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto used aerial ace. It hit Venusaur. Then Venusaur used hyper beam and injured Pidgeotto. Jiraiya said 'Venusaur is much more powerful then my Poliwag'. After a while Venusaur used energy ball. Pidgeotto managed to dodge it but then Venusaur used energy ball again. Pidgeotto was knocked out. Jiraiya left on top of Venusaur. John put Pidgeotto into its pokeball.

When John arrived at Kage City there was a sign on the gym door that read 'THE GYM WILL BE OPENED AGAIN AFTER THE BATTLE COMPETITION'. John decided to enter the competition. A battle in the competition was made up of three one on one battles. The first trainer to win two battles would progress to the next round.

The tournament would start the next day. John decided to catch another pokemon. John went to the lake in the park in Kage City. John saw a Totodile. He sent out Electivire. Electivire used electro ball. John threw a pokeball at Totodile. He caught it. Totodile could use water gun and shadow claw. John put Electivire back in its pokeball.

The next day John was in the first battle. They would send out their pokemon at the same time. John sent out Lucario. The other trainer sent out Happiny. Happiny used pound. Lucario blocked it with his hand. Lucario used force palm and Happiny was knocked out.

Then John sent out Pawniard. The other trainer sent out Yanmega. Yanmega used bug buzz. It dealt a lot of damage to Pawniard. Pawniard used metal claw. Yanmega dodged it and used bug buzz. Pawniard was knocked out.

The other trainer sent out Chimchar. John sent out Totodile. Chimchar used dig. Totodile used water gun down the hole. Chimchar dodged it by coming out of the ground. Chimchar used flamethrower. Totodile dodged it and used shadow claw. Chimchar was knocked out. John moved onto the next round. There was one round held each day so John would not be battling until the next day.

The next day John was in the first battle. John sent out Dratini. The other trainer sent out Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur used vine whip. Dratini was knocked out.

The other trainer sent out Vigoroth. John sent out Lucario. Lucario used focus blast. Vigoroth dodged it and used flamethrower. Lucario dodged it by jumping. While Lucario was in mid air Vigoroth used focus blast. Lucario was hit into the ground. Vigoroth used ice beam. It hit but didn't do much damage. Vigoroth used quick attack. Lucario deflected it with force palm. Vigoroth was sent flying backwards. Lucario ran up to Vigoroth and used force palm. Vigoroth was knocked out.

The other trainer sent out Lombre. John sent out Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto used wing attack. It dealt Lombre lots of damage. Lombre then uses hydro pump. Pidgeotto dodged it and used wing attack. Lombre was still standing. Lombre used solar beam. It hit Pidgeotto and dealt a lot of damage even though it was a grass type attack. Pidgeotto could still fly. Lombre used hydro pump. Pidgeotto dodged it and used aerial ace. Lombre was knocked out.

The next day John was in the first battle. The other trainer sent out Voltorb. John sent out Bayleef. Voltorb used rollout. Bayleef blocked it with protect. Bayleef used magical leaf. Voltorb blocked with protect. Voltorb used electro ball. Bayleef ducked it. Voltorb used swift. It hit Bayleef. Bayleef used energy ball. Voltorb was knocked out.

The other trainer sent out Cottonee. John sent out Totodile. Cottonee used Cottonee used razor leaf. Totodile dodged it and used shadow claw. It hit but didn't do much damage. Cottonee used razor leaf again. Totodile was knocked out.

The other trainer sent out Sudowoodo. John sent out Lucario. Lucario used shadow ball. Sudowoodo dodged it and used hammer arm. Lucario's left arm was badly injured. Lucario used force palm. Sudowoodo dodged it and used mimic. Lucario got dealt a lot of damage by force palm. Lucario used metal claw. It hit and dealt a lot of damage to Sudowoodo. Lucario used metal claw again. Sudowoodo was knocked out.

The next day was the quarter finals. It had similar rules. A battle was made up of seven one on one battles. The first trainer to win four battles would win. These rules also apply for the semi finals and finals.

John was in the first battle. The other trainer sent out Sentret. John sent out Lucario. Sentret used slam. Lucario dodged it and used force palm. Sentret was knocked out.

The other trainer sent out Misdreavus. John sent out Pawniard. Pawniard used shadow clawl. Misdreavus dodged it. Pawniard used shadow clawl again. Misdreavus dodged it and used psybeam. It didn't do anything to Pawniard. Pawniard used shadow claw. Misdreavus was knocked out.

The other trainer sent out Primeape. John sent out Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto used aerial ace. Primeape dodged it and used karate chop. Pidgeotto was hit and was dealt a lot of damage. Primeape used brick break. Pidgeotto was knocked out.

The other trainer sent out Delcatty. John sent out Electivire. Electivire used brick break. Delcatty was knocked out.

The next day was the semi finals. The other trainer sent out Turtwig. John sent out Croagunk. Turtwig used razor leaf. Croagunk countered it with poison sting. Croagunk used shadow ball. Turtwig jumped over it and used bullet seed. It hit Croagunk. Turtwig used razor leaf. Croagunk dodged it and used poison jab. It hit Turtwig. Croagunk used brick break. Turtwig used bullet seed before it hit. Croagunk was knocked out.

The other trainer sent out Carnivine. John sent out Electivire. Electivire used flamethrower. It hit Carnivine and Carnivine was knocked out.

The other trainer sent out Murkrow. John sent out Dratini. Straight away Dratini evolved. Dragonair used dragon tail. Then Dragonair used ice beam. Murkrow fainted.

The other trainer sent out Axew. John sent out Bayleef. Bayleef used body slam. Axew was knocked out. John was wondering how this trainer made it to the semi finals.

The other trainer sent out Mudkip. John sent out Totodile. Totodile used shadow claw on Mudkip five times in a row. Mudkip was knocked out.

The next day was the finals. The other trainer was called Jim. Jim sent out Krabby. John sent out Bayleef. Bayleef used energy ball. Krabby used harden and took no damage. Krabby used crab hammer. Bayleef used protect to block Krabby's attack. Bayleef then used razor leaf. Krabby was knocked out.

Jim sent out Beedrill. John sent out Lucario. Lucario used shadow ball. Beedrill dodged it and used pin missile. Beedrill used fury attack. Lucario took a lot of damage. Lucario used force palm. Beedrill dodged it by flying through Lucario's legs and then used fury attack. Lucario was knocked out.

Jim sent out Oddish. John sent out Dragonair. Dragonair used ice beam. Oddish dodged it. Dragonair used ice beam again and knocked out Oddish.

Jim sent out Venomoth. John sent out Pidgeotto. Venomoth used psybeam. Pidgeotto dodged it. Pidgeotto used aerial ace. Venomoth dodged it and used psybeam. Pidgeotto was knocked out.

Jim sent out Sewaddle. John sent out Electivire. Sewaddle used tackle. Electivire blocked it with the palm of it's hand. Electivire used brick break. Sewaddle was knocked out.

Jim sent out Dragonite. John sent out Totodile. Totodile used water dodged it and used wing attack. Totodile was knocked out.

Jim sent out Staryu. John sent out Croagunk. Croagunk used poison sting. Staryu dodged it and used hydro pump. Croagunk was sent flying backwards. Croagunk got up and used poison sting. It hit. Croagunk ran up to Staryu and used poison jab. Staryu dodged it and used zap cannon. Croagunk was sent flying backwards again. Staryu used hydro pump. Croagunk dodged it and used shadow ball. It hit Staryu. Croagunk used poison sting. Staryu dodged it and used swift. It hit. Croagunk used poison sting. Staryu countered it with swift. Croagunk used poison jab. Staryu was knocked out. John won the tournament. Jim left and swore to get him back for beating him.


	6. GYM BATTLE IN KAGE CITY

The next morning John went to the gym. The gym leader was Tsunade. The battle would follow the same rules has the competition final except the gym leader would send out their pokemon first.

Tsunade sent out Ambipom. John sent out Lucario. Ambipom used swift. Lucario dodged it. Lucario used focus blast. Ambipom dodged it by using it's tail to jump it. Ambipom than used swift. It hit Lucario. Ambipom used double hit when it landed. It hit. Lucario used force palm. Ambipom was knocked out.

Tsunade sent out Tyranitar. John sent out Totodile. Totodile used shadow claw. Tyranitar blocked it with it's hand. Tyranitar used hyper beam. Totodile was knocked out.

Tsunade sent out Marshtomp. John sent out Bayleef. Bayleef used razor leaf. Marshtomp blocked it with protect. Marshtomp used water gun. Bayleef used protect and blocked it. Bayleef used energy ball. Marshtomp ducked it and used mud shot. Bayleef was hit. Bayleef used body slam. It hit. Bayleef got off and used energy ball. Marshtomp was knocked out.

Tsunade sent out Seviper. John sent out Dragonair. Seviper used dragon tail. Seviper dodged it and used poison tail. It hit. Seviper used poison fang. Dragonair was knocked out.

Tsunade sent out Weezing. John sent out Electivire. Weezing used tackle. Electivire used flamethrower before it was hit. Weezing was knocked out.

Tsunade sent out Cyndaquil. John sent out Pawniard. Cyndaquil used flamethrower. Pawniard dodged it and used shadow claw. Cyndaquil blocked it with it's head. It took no damage. Cyndaquil used flamethrower. Pawniard was knocked out.

Tsunade sent out Bellsprout. John sent out Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto used wing attack. Bellsprout was knocked out.

Tsunade gave John the slug badge. John was going to the gym in Akimichi Town next.


	7. AKIMICHI TOWN

**John left for Akimichi Town the next morning. On his way through Nara Forest he saw Kevin. He challenged Kevin to a one on one battle.**

Kevin decided to send his pokemon out first. Kevin sent out Golem. John sent out Dragonair. Golem used rock throw. Dragonair dodged it. Dragonair used dragon tail. Golem caught it. Golem threw Dragonair onto the ground and used earthquake. Dragonair was dealt a lot of damage. Golem used tackle. Dragonair used ice beam before Golem was able to hit it. Dragonair used dragon tail. Golem was knocked out.

Kevin challenged John to another one on one battle. Kevin sent out Vileplume. John sent out Pidgeotto. Vileplume used solar beam. Pidgeotto dodged it and used aerial ace. Vileplume dodged it and used petal dance. Pidgeotto was knocked out. Kevin and his Vileplume left.

After a few minutes John challenged a random trainer to a one on one battle. The trainer sent out Chikorita. John sent out Dragonair. Chikorita used razor leaf. Dragonair froze the razor leaf with ice beam. Dragonair used dragon tail. Chikorita dodged it and evolved into Bayleef. Bayleef used solar beam. Dragonair dodged it and used ice beam. Bayleef was knocked out.

John arrived at Akimichi Town. He went straight over to the gym. It would be a one on one battle. You were not aloud use your own pokemon but must pick one pokeball from a bag of pokemon provided by a trainer school.

The gym leader Choji sent out Toxicroak. John sent out Swellow. Toxicroak used poison jab. Swellow dodged it by flying into the air. Swellow used aerial ace. Toxicroak was hit and dealt a lot of damage. Toxicroak used poison jab. Swellow dodged it in the same way it did last time. Toxicroak used poison sting. It hit and Swellow was knocked out of the air. Toxicroak used poison jab. Swellow was knocked out.

John left the gym to train. He knew he could be using any pokemon in the world in his next battle with Choji.

John sent out Croagunk and Totodile. John was going to try and teach Totodile a new move. In the past his pokemon had learned new moves by themselves. He decided to try and teach Totodile ice tried to use ice fang. Totodile just bit Croagunk normally. Croagunk was going to fight back because John thought that it was the best way for Totodile to learn a new move. Croagunk used poison jab. Totodile blocked it with shadow claw and then tried to use ice fang. It didn't work. Totodile jumped backwards away from Croagunk. Croagunk used shadow ball. Totodile deflected it with shadow claw. Totodile used water gun. It hit Croagunk. Than Croagunk used brick break. Totodile blocked it with shadow claw and tried to use ice fang. It didn't work. John put Croagunk back in it's pokeball. John said 'Totodile you need to gather energy in your teeth to use ice fang'. John put Totodile back in it's pokeball.  
The next day John challenged Choji to a gym battle. Choji sent out Toxicroak. John sent out Murkrow. Murkrow used pursuit. John blocked it with poison jab and then used his other to use poison jab. Murkrow was knocked out.

John challenged Choji again the next day. Choji sent out Toxicroak. John sent out Gliscor. Gliscor used thunder fang. It hit. Then Gliscor used ice fang. It hit. Gliscor used fire fang. It hit. Toxicroak used poison jab. Gliscor dodged it by flying. Gliscor used quick attack to get behind Toxicroak and then used ice fang. Toxicroak was knocked out. John got the Toxicroak badge.

Next John was going to go to the fight gym in Kung Fu Forest.


	8. ASH KETCHUM AND ROCK LEE

While walking through Kung Fu Forest looking for the gym John saw Jim. John challenged Jim to a best of three one on one battles. Jim excepted.

Jim sent out Staryu. John sent out Totodile. Totodile used shadow claw. Staryu dodged it and used swift. It hit. Totodile tried using ice fang and it worked. Staryu was frozen. Totodile used shadow claw. Totodile's shadow claw shattered the ice and knocked Staryu out.

Jim sent out Nidorino. John sent out Dragonair. Dragonair used ice beam. Nidorino dodged it and used poison sting. It hit. Nidorino used horn attack. Dragonair jumped over Nidorino dodge it and then used dragon tail. It hit. Nidorino used horn attack. It hit. Dragonair used ice beam. Nidorino was knocked out. Jim left after he put Nidorino back in it's pokeball.

John then met a trainer called Ash Ketchum. Ash has no pokemon with him because he decided to send the Pikachu, Heracross and Quilava he had with him back to Kanto after beating Choji. Ash said 'I am trying to catch a pokemon'. After a while of talking they decide to travel Kang together. They are both trying to get eight badges. They decided Ash needed a pokemon to challenge the gym. Ash found out that the rules of the gym in this forest is a one on one battle. They went looking. John would weaken the pokemon when they found one. Ash would catch it.

John saw a Buneary. He sent out Lucario. Lucario used focus blast. Ash threw a pokeball and caught Buneary. Buneary could use dizzy punch, bounce and jump kick.

They went to the gym The gym leaders name was Rock Lee. Ash was going to battle first. Rock Lee sent out Infernape. Ash sent out Buneary. Infernape used close combat. Buneary used bounce to dodge it. Infernape jumped into the air and used mach punch. Buneary was hit into the ground. Infernape used brick break. Buneary was hit before it could get up. Infernape used focus punch. Buneary managed to dodge it and used jump kick. Infernape was hit in the head. Infernape used mach punch. Buneary dodged it with bounce. Then Buneary used jump kick. Infernape used close combat. It hit. Buneary used it's last bit of to use dizzy punch. It hit. Both pokemon were were standing there. Infernape collapsed. After a few seconds Buneary collapsed. Ash won the battle. Ash got the fighting spirit badge.

In the next battle against John, Rock Lee sent out Infernape. John sent out Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto flew high into the air where John thought Infernape couldn't reach Pidgeotto. Infernape jumped into the air and hit Pidgeotto into the ground with focus punch. Pidgeotto didn't take much damage from the hit but took a lot of damage from hitting the ground. Pidgeotto got up and used aerial ace before Infernape landed. Infernape hit Pidgeotto back into the ground with mach punch. Pidgeotto managed to fly upwards before it hit the ground. Pidgeotto evolved. Pidgeot used hyper beam. Infernape was knocked out. John got the fighting spirit badge.

Next they were heading to Bider City for the pokemon competition being held there. In the competition each trainer would use one pokemon for all the rounds.


	9. POKEMON AND TRAINERS TOGETHER

**John entered the pokemon competition in Bider City with Totodile. Ash did it with Buneary. Kevin and Jim were there. They were doing it with Golem and Dragonite. There was one hundred trainers. The fifty fastest trainers at the obstacle course would progress to the next round.**

John was up first. First they had to get past a 10ft high wall. John grabbed onto Totodile. Totodile used water gun to send them into the air. John grabbed onto the top of the wall while holding Totodile. He pulled himself onto the top of the wall. Next he had to jump into the water and find find two flags at the bottom of the lake. One for you and one for your pokemon. If either the pokemon or the trainer took a second flag they would be disqualified. They jumped into the water. Totodile used water gun to push them down to the bottom of the lake. They each grabbed a flag and swam back up to the surface. Then they had to place the flags on the river bank. John and Totodile swam over to the river bank and placed their flags on it.

Ash was the second trainer to go. Buneary used jump kick to make a hole in the wall. Ash could barely fit through it. They went through the hole and into the water. They swam below the surface and grabbed the flags. Buneary used bounce to get back up to the surface. Ash swam back up. They swam over to the river bank and placed their flags on it.

John, Ash and Jim made it to round two. Round two was the battle round. The twenty five trainers to win their battles would make it to round three.

John was in the third battle. The other trainer sent out Nidoran male. John sent out Totodile. Totodile used shadow claw. Nidoran dodged it and used horn attack. It hit. Totodile used shadow claw again. Nidoran dodged it and used horn attack. Totodile jumped away from Nidoran. Totodile used water gun. It hit. Totodile used shadow claw. It hit. Totodile used shadow claw back to back. Totodile hit five times and knocked out Nidoran.

Ash was in the tenth battle. Ash sent out Buneary. The other trainer sent out Pikachu. Buneary used dizzy punch. Pikachu blocked it with iron tail. Pikachu was confused. Pikachu started firing thunder everywhere. Buneary didn't get hit. Buneary used jump kick. Pikachu was knocked out.

Ash, John and Jim all made it through to the next round. Each trainer's pokemon had to break five hundred stone boards. They all did it at the same time. The first eight pairs pairs to have no boards left to break will move on to the next round.

Ash finished first. Buneary used jump kick to break them all at once.

John finished fifth. Totodile used shadow claw back to back to break the boards.

Jim finished second.

The next round was a battle round.

Ash was in the first battle. Ash sent out Buneary. The other trainer sent out Krookodile. Buneary used jump kick. Krookodile caught it. Krookodile used bite. Buneary was knocked out.

John was in the second battle. John sent out Totodile. The other trainer sent out Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan used fire punch. Totodile countered it with shadow claw. Totodile did the same for thunder punch and ice punch. Hitmonchan used dynamic punch. Totodile was hit in the head. Totodile was confused. Then Totodile evolved. Croconaw used aqua tail and then hydro pump. Hitmonchan was knocked out.

John and Jim were in the next round.

John was against Jim. John sent out Croconaw. Jim sent out Dragonite. Dragonite used dragon tail. Croconaw dodged it and used shadow claw. It hit. Croconaw used ice fang. Dragonite dodged it by flying into the air. Dragonite used hyper beam. Croconaw countered it with hydro pump. Dragonite used dragon tail. John let Dragonite hit on purpose. Croconaw used ice fang. It bit Dragonite's neck. While still on Dragonite's neck Croconaw used back to back shadow claw. Dragonite was knocked out.

The final round was a battle round. John sent out Croconaw. The other trainer was called Temari. Temari sent out Golduck. Croconaw used shadow claw. It hit Golduck. Golduck used fury swipes. It hit and did twice as much damage as shadow claw. Croconaw used aqua tail. Golduck caught it. Golduck threw Croconaw into the air and used hydro was knocked out.

Next John and Ash were going to Hidden Sand City to battle the gym leader Gaara.


	10. GAARA AND THE HIDDEN SAND

**When John and Ash were walking Ash saw a Bidoof. Ash sent out Buneary. Buneary used jump kick. It hit. Ash threw a pokeball. Ash caught Bidoof. Bidoof could use tackle, hyper fang and take down.**

While walking they saw Rock Lee. Apparently he was away from his gym for a week and it would be open again in five days. Rock Lee challenged them to a battle.

John was up first. Rock Lee sent out Machoke. John sent out Bayleef. Machoke used karate chop. Bayleef blocked it with protect. Bayleef used energy ball. Machoke hit it back at Bayleef. It hit. Machoke used dynamic punch. Bayleef jumped over Machoke to dodge it. Bayleef used energy ball. Machoke hit it back again. It hit. Machoke used karate chop. Bayleef was knocked out.

Ash sent out Bidoof. Rock Lee sent out Meowth. Bidoof used take down. Meowth dodged it and used fury swipes. It hit. Meowth used iron tail. It hit. Bidoof evolved. Bibarel used water gun. Meowth was knocked out.

Ash and John arrived at the Hidden Sand City gym. It would be a two on two battle.

John was first. Gaara sent out Weezing. John sent out Electivire. Electivire used flamethrower. Weezing countered it with hyper beam. No pokemon took damage. Electivire used thunder bolt. It hit. Electivire used electro ball. Weezing dodged it and used hyper beam. Electivire was knocked out.

John sent out Lucario. Weezing used hyper beam. Lucario dodged it and used shadow ball. Weezing was knocked out.

Gaara sent out Weavile. Weavile used dark pulse. Lucario countered it with focus blast. Lucario used metal claw back to back. It hit ten times. Weavile used quick attack. It hit. Lucario used force palm. Weavile was knocked out. John got the sand fox badge.

Gaara wouldn't battle Ash until the next day.

The next morning Ash and John started training. Ash sent out Buneary. John sent out Dragonair. Buneary used dizzy punch. Dragonair dodged it and used dragon tail. Dragonair backed away. Dragonair used ice beam. Buneary used bounce to dodge it and then used jump kick. It hit. Dragonair used dragon tail. It hit. They put their pokemon back in their pokeballs.

They went to the gym.

Gaara sent out Weavile. Ash sent out Bibarel. Bibarel used water gun. It hit. Weavile used ice beam. Bibarel dodged it and used take down. Weavile was knocked out.

Gaara sent out Medicham. Medicham used hi jump kick. Bibarel was knocked out.

Ash sent out Buneary. Buneary used bounce and landed on Medicham's head. Buneary used dizzy punch. It hit. Medicham used high jump kick. Buneary used bounce to dodge it. Medicham hit the wall. Buneary used jump kick. Medicham was knocked out.

Ash got his badge.

Next they were going to Crafter's Town to battle the gym leader.


	11. BADGE NUMBER EIGHT

**After walking for a while they saw a Gliscor and Galvantula. John decided to catch Gliscor and Ash decided to catch Galvantula.**

John sent out Croconaw. Croconaw used ice fang. John threw a pokeball. John caught Gliscor. Gliscor knew fire fang, ice fang, thunder fang and poison jab.

Ash sent out Bibarel. Bibarel used take down. Ash threw a pokeball. Ash caught Galvantula. It could use thunder, electro ball, hyper beam and bug bite.

After a while John and Ash arrived at Crafter's Town. They went to the gym. The gym leader was called Yamato.

John was battling first. A battle had three one on one battles.

Yamato sent out Piplup. John sent out Bayleef. Bayleef used energy ball. Piplup jumped it and used hydro pump. Bayleef blocked it with protect. Piplup used bubblebeam. It hit. Piplup used peck. Bayleef was knocked out.

Yamato sent out Graveler. John sent out Lucario. Lucario used focus blast. It hit. Lucario used focus blast again. Graveler was knocked out.

Yamato sent out Beautifly. John sent out Gliscor. Gliscor used poison jab. Beautifly flew into the air and dodged it. Gliscor followed and used fire fang. It hit Beautifly's wing. Beautifly fell to the ground unable to fly. Gliscor used ice fang. Beautifly was knocked out.

John got the hammer badge.

Ash was up next. Yamato sent out Cubone. Ash sent out Bibarel. Cubone used headbutt. Bibarel used water gun before Cubone hit it. Bibarel used hyper fang. Cubone was knocked out.

Yamato sent out Ponyta. Ash sent out Buneary. Buneary used jump kick. Ponyta dodged it and used fire spin. Buneary was knocked out.

Yamato sent out Yamask. Ash sent out Galvantula. Galvantula used electro ball. Yamask dodged it. Galvantula used thunder. Yamask was knocked out.

Ash got the hammer badge. The pokemon league wasn't for a week. It was on in Raikage Stadium. It got this name because one of the elite four won the pokemon league here. This member is nicknamed The Raikage. To enter the pokemon league you need seven pokemon.

The next morning John and Ash left for Raikage Stadium. It was a four day walk. Ash and John knew they would catch pokemon on the way. Ash had decided to only use the pokemon he caught here.


	12. IT WILL BEGIN SOON

**Immediatly after leaving for Raikage Stadium Ash and John saw two pokemon. John decided to catch Geodude. Ash decided to catch Mothim.**

John sent out Dragonair. Dragonair used ice beam. It hit. John threw a pokeball. John caught Geodude. Geodude could use rock throw and rollout.

Ash sent out Galvantula. Galvantula used electro ball. It hit. Ash threw a pokeball. Ash caught Mothim. Mothim could use gust, psybeam, poison powder and bug bite.

John and Ash soon met Jiraiya and Naruto. They had a tag battle.

Jiraiya sent out Poliwag.(The one he used second in their first battle.) Naruto sent out Politoed. John sent out Gliscor. Ash sent out Mothim. They were battling next to a lake. Politoed used hyper beam on Mothim. Mothim and Gliscor flew into the air. Mothim used psybeam on Politoed. Poliwag defended Politoed with protect. Politoed used hydro pump on Mothim. Mothim dodged it. Gliscor used this distraction to hit Politoed with thunder fang. Politoed was knocked out.

Poliwag used double slap on Gliscor. It hit. Poliwag used body slam. Gliscor dodged it and used poison jab. It hit. Mothim used bug bite. Poliwag was knocked out.

After walking for a while Ash saw a Drapion. He decided to catch it. Ash sent out Buneary. Buneary used jump kick. Drapion caught Buneary in it's tail. Drapion trew Buneary into the ground and left. Ash put Buneary back inside it's pokeball.

Then a Magnemite came along. Ash sent out Buneary. Buneary used jump kick. It hit. Ash threw a pokeball. He caught Magnemite. It could use zap cannon, gyro ball and electro ball.

The next day John and Ash met Kevin. Kevin challenged John to a one on one battle. Kevin sent out Golem. John sent out Lucario. Golem used earthquake. Lucario jumped to dodge it and used shadow ball while in the air. It hit. Golem used rock throw before Lucario landed. Lucario broke the rock with force palm. It worked and Lucario took no damage. When it landed Lucario used force palm with both hands. Golem was knocked out.

They only stopped to eat.

The next day after walking for a while Ash saw a Parasect. He wanted to catch it. Ash sent out Galvantula. Galvantula used bug bite. It hit. Ash threw a pokeball. Parasect was caught. It could use hyper beam, x-scissor, protect and stun spore.

Ash and John decided to have a battle. Ash sent out Magnemite. John sent out Geodude. Magnemite used gyro ball. It hit. Geodude used rollout. Magnemite countered it with gyro ball. Geodude was next out.

They arrived at Raikage Stadium the next day. John registered for the league but Ash couldn't. Ash went to find a pokemon to catch. John went with him because he wanted more pokemon.

They saw Patrat and Oddish. John decided to catch Patrat and Ash decided to catch Oddish.

John sent out Croagunk. Croagunk used brick break. It hit. John threw a pokeball. Patrat was caught. It could use tackle and bite.

Ash sent out Parasect. Parasect used hyper beam. It hit. Ash threw a pokeball. Oddish was caught. It could use absorb.

Ash went and registered for the league.

It was the opening to the league. After it the league would begin. Every trainer John had met on his journey was there. Even the gym leaders. In Kang they were aloud enter without winning badges.


	13. THE FINAL CHAPTER-THE KANG LEAGUE

**First was the preliminary rounds. All trainers who win their one on one battle progress to the battles made up of three one on one battles.**

John was against Temari in this round. Temari sent out Arcanine. John sent out Croconaw. Croconaw used aqua tail. Arcanine dodged it and used thunder fang. It hit. Suddenly Croconaw evolved. Feraligatr used dragon tail. It hit. Feraligatr used hydro pump. Arcanine was knocked out.

Ash was battling next. The other trainer sent out Venonat. Ash sent out Mothim. Mothim used psybeam. It hit. Venonat used psybeam. Mothim dodged it and used gust. Venonat was knocked out.

Temari and Tsunade lost their battles.

The next day was the next round. John was up first.

John was against Shikamaru. Shikamaru sent out Umbreon. John sent out Lucario. Lucario used force palm. Umbreon dodged it and used hyper beam. It hit. Lucario used focus blast. It hit. Lucario used focus blast. Umbreon countered with shadow ball. Umbreon used hyper beam. Lucario jumped it and used focus blast. Umbreon was knocked out.

Shikamaru sent out Skarmory. John sent out Electivire. Electivire used flamethrower. Skarmory dodged it and used steel wing. Electivire caught it and used thunder. Skarmory was knocked out.

Ash was against kevin. Kevin sent out Pidgey. Ash sent out Galvantula. Galvantula used electro ball. Pidgey was knocked out.

Kevin sent out sent out Bibarel. Bibarel used water gun. Bulbasaur dodged it and used vine whip. It hit. Bibarel used take down. Bulbasaur jumped it and used razor leaf. Bibarel was knocked out.

Kevin sent out Elekid. Ash sent out Parasect. Parasect used x-scissor. Elekid blocked it with protect. Elekid used thunder punch. It hit Parasect across the field. Parasect used hyper beam. Elekid was knocked out.

Kevin, Naruto and Jiraiya lost their battles.

The next day was the last round of three pokemon battles.

John was battling first. The other trainer sent out Darumaka. John sent out Feraligatr. Feraligatr used hydro pump. Darumaka was knocked out.

The other trainer sent out Magmar. John sent out Geodude. Geodude used rollout. It hit. Magmar used fire punch. Geodude caught it. Geodude let go and used rollout. Magmar was knocked out.

Ash was up next. The other trainer sent out Bagon. Ash sent out Buneary. Buneary used dizzy punch. Bagon dodged it. Buneary used jump kick. It hit. Buneary evolved. Lopunny used giga impact. Bagon was knocked out.

The other trainer sent out Muk. Ash sent out Mothim. Mothim used psybeam. It hit. Mothim used psybeam. It hit. Mothim used gust. Muk was knocked out..

It was the semi-finals. John, Ash, Jim and Rock Lee were left.

John was against Ash. Ash sent out Oddish. John sent out Gliscor. Gliscor used fire fang. Oddish was knocked out.

Ash sent out Mothim. John sent out Electivire. Electivire used flamethrower. Mothim countered with psybeam. Electivire used thunder. It hit. Electivire used flamethrower. Mothim was knocked out.

Ash sent out Magnemite. John sent out Croagunk. Croagunk used brick break. Magnemite dodged it and used zap cannon. Magnemite used gyro ball. It hit. Croagunk used brick break. Magnemite dodged it and used zap cannon. Croagunk was knocked out.

Ash sent out Lopunny. John sent out Patrat. Lopunny used jump kick. Patrat was knocked out.

Ash sent out Galvantula. John sent out Feraligatr. Feraligatr used dragon tail. It hit. Galvantula used thunder. It hit. Feraligatr used shadow claw. Galvantula dodged it and used hyper beam. Feraligatr was knocked out.

Ash sent out Bibarel. John sent out Bayleef. Bayleef used magical leaf. It hit. Bibarel used hyper fang. Bayleef dodged it. Bibarel used tackle. Bayleef dodged it. Bibarel used take down. Bayleef blocked it with protect. Bayleef used body slam. Bibarel was knocked out.

Ash sent out Parasect. John sent out Pidgeot. Parasect used hyper beam. Pidgeot dodged it and used aerial ace. It hit. Pidgeot flew back into the air. Parasect used hyper beam. Pidgeot dodged it and used hyper beam. Parasect was knocked out.

The next day John was against Jim in the finals.

Jim sent out Drowzee. John sent out Feraligatr. Drowzee used pound. Feraligatr dodged it and used shadow claw. Drowzee was knocked out.

Jim sent out Heracross. John sent out Lucario. Lucario used metal claw. Heracross dodged it and used close combat. It hit. Heracross used aerial ace. Lucario was knocked out.

Jim sent out Vespiquen. John sent out Electivire. Vespiquen used air slash. Electivire dodged it and used thunder bolt. Vespiquen was knocked out.

Jim sent out Doduo. John sent out Patrat. Doduo used thrash. Patrat was knocked out.

Jim sent out Ducklett. John sent out geodude. Geodude used rollout. Ducklett dodged it and used brave bird. It hit. Geodude used rock throw. Ducklett was knocked out.

Jim sent out Sceptile. John sent out Gliscor. Gliscor used fire fang. Sceptile dodged it and used quick attack. It hit. Gliscor used poison jab. It hit and Sceptile was poisoned. Gliscor used fire fang. Sceptile was knocked out.

John won the league trophy and is going to battle Sasuke in a one on one battle.

Sasuke sent out Magmortar. John sent out Lucario. Lucario used force palm. Magmortar dodged it and used hyper beam. Lucario was knocked out.

John went home.


End file.
